Gosalyn Mallard
Gosalyn Mallard is the daughter of Darkwing Duck and one of the many protagonists who joined Dib’s team in Slade Strikes Back. Gosalyn is shown to be a plucky, tomboyish, and spirited girl who often gets into mischief. She is very bright at times and has found ways to turn the tide in the heroes favor. Greatest Strength: Her spirit Greatest Weakness: She is still a kid Voiced by: Christine Cavanaugh Backstory Gosalyn was an orphan like so many heroes lost all her family the last one to the evil Taurus Bulba would later go to antagonize Bender as well as her. Fortunately, Gosalyn was rescued by Darkwing Duck who kept her safe in his secret lair. Unfortunately due to bad circumstances Bulba learned where he hid and very nearly murdered her if not of Darkwing rescues her with the help of his sidekick, Launchpad who would later join the heroes in a new adventure saved Gosalyn and the world. During their time together, They grew quite fond of one another and he took her in as his daughter. The M.O.D.A.B. Storyline Slade Strikes Back Gosalyn made her debut when she was being antagonized by the Fearsome Five and Scourge about her dad’s location but she was rescued by Bender’s intervention and then that night his archenemy made his return. Afterwards Bender kept Gosalyn a secret until she got back to Darkwing and then the three re-meet up with the crew and fought with the heroes against Joker and his henchmen. She then was there for Emperor X’s wedding as a honored quest The Great Time Travel Adventure She returned in the story late to the party as a major character when Darkwing was kidnapped by Darkwarrior and Marceline’s dad. She was eventually found by Lizbeth and rescued where she brought her back to the heroes. Unfortunately she was kidnapped again by Marceline’s dad in a plan to get Darkwing to help them. Somehow she freed herself several parts and continuing the fight with the villains However Gosalyn's life would only be so long as Discord ambushes and kills her by cremating her while she's conscious with help from Lobobto. She is brought back when Bender and his friends use the spear of destiny to change the timeline and bring her back. The Alternate Ending to LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour In the Alternate Ending planned, Gosalyn would have survived the events of The Stories until The Multi-Universal War of Destiny happened and be still living with her friends, though she is confused when Bender states that she and the others are supposed to be dead and that Darkwing went crazy for coco puffs in the future. Gosalyn murmurs to herself about the robot is crazier than usual with Isabella in hearing distance where she recalls her memory of the original timeline and sets to find answers. Friends: Honker, Darkwing, Launchpad, Dib, Bubbles, Bender, Milo, Lizbeth, Edd, Peep, Skipper, Starfire, Jorgen Von Strangle, Django of the Dead, Luciaus, Dr. Blowhole, Dr. Doofenschimtz, Stewie, Oscar, Emperor X, Marceline, Finn, Ice King, Axel, King Julian, Carl the Evil Cockroach, Hans, Scorpion, Noob Enemies: Negaduck and the Fearsome Five, Taurus Bulba, the Joker, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Darkwarrior, Alt Doof, Marceline’s dad Category:Characters Category:Members of Dib and/or Bender's gang Category:Heroes Category:Roleplaying Category:Action Heroines Category:Tomboys Category:Non Humans Category:Superheroes Category:Sidekicks Category:Characters hailing from the Darkwing Duck Universe Category:Kid Heroes Category:Fourth in Command Category:Characters who Debutted in Slade Strikes Back Category:Red Heads Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Chaotic Good Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in Slade Strikes Back Category:Cute Characters Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The Beginning Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The V Team Island Adventure Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Birds Category:Animals Category:Major Members of M.O.D.A.B Category:Decoy Heroes and/or Protagonists Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Members of M.O.D.A.B Category:Heroes killed by Villains Category:Orphans Category:Pawns Category:Time Travelers Category:M.O.D.A.B Members that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Characters in Slade Strikes Back Category:Characters in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Characters in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Green Eyed Characters Category:The Dystopia League's Victims Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Enemies of The Joker's Forces Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:Enemies of Hunson and his Empire Category:The B Team`s allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The V Team's allies Category:The Anime Empire`s allies Category:Heroes in Slade Strikes Back Category:Heroes in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Returning Heroes in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Returning Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Christine Cavanaugh Category:Characters Menslady125 loves the most Category:Enemies of Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Characters hailing from the Ducktales Universe Category:Allies of Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Characters who are brought back from the Dead Category:Characters favorite by MysteryandFantasyStudio Category:Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Characters in The4everreival's stories